


Perks of Being a Death Eater

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy insists that Draco partake of the perks of being a Death Eater - namely by obtaining Hermione for their use and abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of Being a Death Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "Draco/Hermione/Pansy, anal, Death Eater, facial, sub!Hermione"

One of the perks of being a Death Eater was the opportunity to use Hermione Granger. Pansy was surprised Draco hadn’t exercised this prerogative yet, but then Draco had proven to be a lot softer than anyone expected. Still, he was a Death Eater, and the nephew of the highest ranking Death Eater of them all. He was the biggest catch of their generation and Pansy had landed him. If he needed her to prod him at times, she was happy to do it. 

“Ask your aunt if we can borrow Granger Saturday night.”

“Pansy, I…”

She interrupted, not wanting to hear him make weak excuses. “You don’t feel sorry for her, do you? She’s lucky the Dark Lord is allowing her to serve purebloods; she should have been strung up beside Potter and the Weasels.” After the Dark Lord killed Harry Potter, his body had been put on display outside the Ministry of Magic. It was still there, flanked by the Weasleys Bellatrix had killed during the last battle at Hogwarts. Granger had surprised them by surviving, and the Dark Lord had sentenced her to make reparations to true wizards and witches for the magic she, as a mudblood, must have stolen. 

“I don’t,” Draco said, not very convincingly. “It’s just that I’m not into that stuff and you’re the only girl I want to be with.” 

Pansy gave him a smile and a quick kiss. “This doesn’t have anything to do with sex, Draco. The way I see it, we’ll be doing our duty by helping punish Granger.” 

In the end, she got her way. She usually did. 

On Saturday evening Draco collected Hermione from his aunt’s place and Apparated to Pansy’s flat. Pansy had had a thousand ideas about what to do to Granger, but once the mudblood was actually in front of her, she couldn’t remember any of them. She settled for slapping her across the face, but Granger’s reaction was disappointing. Bellatrix had already tortured the defiance out of her and now the formerly bossy know-it-all was a docile little slave. 

“Lick my shoes,” Pansy ordered, and Granger immediately crouched at her feet and began licking the top of her patent leather shoes. When Pansy raised her foot, Granger even took the stiletto heel into her mouth and sucked it like it was a cock. 

“Look at her,” she exclaimed. 

However, Draco didn’t seem interested. He was pouring himself a generous glass of firewhiskey and pointedly not watching their borrowed slave. Pansy strode towards him, and Granger followed her, crawling on her hands and knees. “Stay,” Pansy commanded her. 

Pansy went to her fiancé and kissed him deeply. She slipped her hand between their bodies and rubbed his cock through his clothing until he was hard and ready, then she undid his trousers. “Come here, Granger.”

Granger crawled to them and reached for Draco’s cock. Pansy swatted her. “Bad girl. I didn’t tell you to suck him. Just watch.” 

As Granger watched, Pansy expertly jerked off Draco. She made sure that when he came, his semen landed on Granger’s face. “Come on,” she said to him. “Don’t tell me you’ve never wanted to see her like this. I remember one time Fifth Year I overheard you telling Vince Granger might look pretty with a pureblood’s spunk on her face.”

“She just looks pathetic,” Draco replied. He sounded disgusted, and Pansy suspected his disgust wasn’t only for Granger. He was going to be her husband and Pansy was _not_ going to let him end up an emasculated shell of a man like his father. She was going to toughen him up no matter what it took. 

“I want her to eat me out and I want you to watch. Will you watch?” she asked, her voice lowered to a seductive whisper. 

Draco didn’t answer, but he watched as she sprawled on the couch and hiked up her skirt, and he kept watching as she spread her legs for Granger to crawl between. Pansy watched him to make sure he watched as Granger licked her cunt. She unbuttoned her blouse and lifted her breasts free of her bra. They felt so heavy they ached. She massaged them and thought about how good it would feel to have Draco sucking her nipples while Granger ate her cunt. But this wasn’t about her pleasure; this was about forcing Draco to behave as a Death Eater should, to help him fulfill his potential and maybe one day rise to the Dark Lord’s right hand. 

“You know what would make this even better?”

“What?” he asked. He was aroused despite himself. 

“If you fucked her in the arse while she was eating me.” 

Draco groaned, and Pansy knew he’d reached the point where arousal outstrips moral reservation and pity. He came to them like a man under the Imperius Curse and went to his knees behind Granger. Pansy glanced down at Granger, expecting to see fear or rebellion, but Granger carried on like she hadn’t heard about her impending arsefucking. 

“Hold on,” Pansy said. She wasn’t entirely heartless. “You need lube.”

“We don’t have any.”

“There’s a spell.”

“I don’t remember it,” Draco said.

Granger spoke up for the first time that evening. Her voice was hoarse, as if she’d strained it screaming. 

“What did you say?” Pansy asked. She was so surprised that Granger had spoken, she hadn’t heard what she’d actually said. 

Granger repeated the words, then added, “It’s a lubrication spell, the one that I think works best.”

“You need it a lot, don’t you?” Pansy mocked her, but Granger was done talking. She dipped her head and resumed eating cunt like a starving woman. 

Draco cast the spell, and once both his cock and Granger’s hole were slick and shiny with lubrication, he began to work his way into her arse. Pansy was almost impressed by the way Granger carried on licking like there wasn’t something being shoved up her arse. She would be screaming if it were her. But she supposed Granger was used to it and had even experienced worse. 

Draco was panting like an animal. Pansy had never seen him fuck someone else. She wondered if he made those sounds and that same facial expression when they fucked. Granger’s tongue was worming its way inside her, driving her closer to orgasm. Pansy grabbed a handful of Granger’s unkempt brown hair and pulled her head back. “Stop for a moment. I want to watch your face while my fiancé drills your arse.” 

Granger tried her best to hide what she was feeling, but Pansy could see the shame and loathing in her eyes. There was something else, too, something quite unexpected. Granger was enjoying it. Perhaps not consciously, but she was. Perhaps part of Hermione Granger had always wanted to be on her knees with her face in a cunt and a cock in her arse. 

“She’s been such a good little whore, we should reward her,” Pansy told Draco. “Play with her clit. Let’s see if we can all come together.” She tugged Granger’s hair. “Get back to it.”

 

Granger did end up coming eventually, but not until after she’d given Pansy the best orgasm of her life. Pansy was blissfully tired, but the night was young and they didn’t have to give Granger back until tomorrow. There were so many things they could do...


End file.
